


To Be a Ribbon in Your Hair

by FiKate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left in response to <a href="http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html?thread=1982177#t1982177">this picture prompt</a> on the A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words Comment Fic Meme. Image shown in notes.</p><p>James has always been fascinated by Lily's hair. Set during their time at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be a Ribbon in Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Lily's hair always looked neat, James had never understood how she did it. Even when she complained it was messy, it wasn't truly only blown about a bit. When he first sat behind in Charms' class, he kept wanting to touch her hair, it was so red.

It wasn't until they finally began dating that he dared to and not quite in a way he'd expected. She'd entered the common room with a frown and was plaiting her hair as if it had offended her. He met her when she was only a few steps through the door and took on her hands, as his other slipped through her not completed plait, "What happened?"

His touch softened some of her anger and she smiled at his grasp on her hair, "What are you doing, James?"

"Holding your hair."

"I can see that, why?"

"I wanted to."

She laughed and walked to a couch where they sat and she looked again at his hand in her hair, "Peeves was being Peeves."

He relaxed, glad it wasn't anyone worse and ran his fingers through the ends of her plait, "Should I finish it for you?"

"You don't know how to plait, James."

"So teach me."

With another laugh that set his heart to beating far too fast, Lily taught him how to plait hair and he was able to run his hands through hers and feel the tension ease out of her.


End file.
